blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ready, Set, Roar!/Gallery/1
Prologue: The Animal Island Championship S3E13 Swoops in the clouds.png S3E13 Swoops flying toward the camera.png S3E13 Swoops "Swoops up!".png|"Swoooooooops up!" S3E13 Swoops doing a loop.png S3E13 Blaze, AJ and Stripes riding Swoops.png|Hey there! AJ, Stripes and I are taking a ride with our friend, Swoops! S3E13 AJ "He brought us to Animal Island".png|"He brought us to Animal Island. It's an amazing place where everyone's an animal!" S3E13 Stripes "Look down there".png|"Whoa! Look down there." S3E13 There's a race going on.png S3E13 Burt Black N' White addresses the crowd.png S3E13 It's the Animal Island Championship.png S3E13 Burt explains about the race.png S3E13 Over a treetop track.png S3E13 Through a mountain cave.png S3E13 And across a raging river.png S3E13 Finish line at Animal Island lagoon.png S3E13 Animal trophy.png S3E13 Animal audience cheering.png S3E13 Blaze, AJ and Stripes impressed.png S3E13 Swoops will take them down.png S3E13 Swoops doing another loop.png S3E13 Swoops flies down to the stadium.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes get off.png S3E13 Have fun.png Joining The Race/Lion Blaze and Super Tiger Stripes S3E13 Blaze and Stripes see fog at the stadium entrance.png S3E13 Burt introducing the racers.png S3E13 Claude and monkey enter the stadium.png S3E13 Crocodile enters the stadium.png S3E13 Bam enters the stadium.png S3E13 Bunk enters the stadium.png S3E13 Nelson enters the stadium.png S3E13 Animals driving through the stadium grounds.png S3E13 Bam spots a familiar face.png S3E13 Bam sees Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S3E13 Blaze, AJ and Stripes see their animal friends.png S3E13 Blaze, AJ and Stripes meet their animal friends.png|The gang’s all here! S3E13 Bunk says hi.png|"Bring it in, little buddy!" S3E13 AJ scooped up in Bunk's trunk.png|Whoa! S3E13 Bunk puts AJ on the ground.png S3E15 Can't wait to see you race.png|"We can't wait to watch you guys in the championship race!" S3E15 Blaze "We'll be right here".png|"We'll be right here, cheering you all the way." S3E15 Bunk "Don't tell me".png|"Wait, don't tell me you're here to just watch the race." S3E15 Nelson "You should be in the race".png|"Yeah, you should be in the race!" S3E15 Stripes likes that idea.png|"Race with you guys? Rawwr! That'd be awesome!" S3E15 Blaze should be an animal.png S3E15 What animal will Blaze be.png S3E15 Blaze "Perfect for a race this big".png S3E15 Blaze "A lion!".png S3E15 AJ "Yeah!".png|Yeah! S3E13 Lion running.png|Lions are really fast. S3E13 Lion jumping.png|They're amazing jumpers, S3E13 Lion with protractile claws.png|And they've got super sharp claws. S3E13 Blaze ready for a lion transformation.png S3E13 Transformation interface.PNG S3E13 First part needed.png S3E13 Mane materializes.png S3E13 Second part needed.png S3E13 Tail materializes.png S3E13 Last part needed.png S3E13 Protractile claws materialize.png S3E13 Lion transformation complete.png S3E13 Blaze transforming.png S3E13 Blaze becomes Lion Blaze.png S3E13 Transformation magic sent to Stripes.png S3E13 Stripes' transformation interface.png S3E13 Stripes transforming.png S3E13 Stripes becomes Super Tiger Stripes.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes roar.png|Roooooaaaaarrrrr!!!!! S3E13 Animals check out Blaze and Stripes' great cat forms.png S3E13 Blaze "Let's get to the starting line".png Crusher the Cheating Cheetah S3E13 Blaze leading the animals.png S3E13 Animals driving past Pickle.png S3E13 Pickle excited to see the race.png S3E13 Pickle sees a crocodile.png S3E13 Pickle sees a zebra.png S3E13 Pickle sees Crusher coming.png S3E13 Crusher dressed as a blue cat guy.png S3E13 I'm a cheetah.png S3E13 Pickle astounded by Crusher's costume.png S3E13 Pickle "I bet you're pretending".png S3E13 Pickle "Fastest land animals in the world".png S3E13 Crusher "Because I like to cheat".png S3E13 Crusher makes a cheetah pun.png S3E13 Crusher pushes past the animals.png|Hey! S3E13 Crusher passing Bam.png|Huh. S3E13 Crusher "Cheating cheetah coming through".png S3E13 Crusher distracting a monkey.png S3E13 Crusher "Fooled ya!".png S3E13 Blaze likes Crusher's costume.png S3E13 Crusher shocked to see that Blaze is racing.png The race begins/Wild Wheels! S3E13 Burt arrives to start the race.png S3E13 Burt "On your marks".png S3E13 Stripes ready to race.png S3E13 Bunk and Bam ready to race.png S3E13 Nelson ready to race.png S3E13 Blaze and Crusher ready to race.png S3E13 Animal Island Championship begins.png S3E13 Animal racers hurrying down the track.png S3E13 Blaze and Crusher jumping over the hill.png S3E13 Stripes and animals come over the hill.png S3E13 Lion Blaze with a fierce look.png S3E13 Lion Blaze and Cheetah Crusher.png S3E13 Crusher blocks the way with rocks.png S3E13 Animals stand ready.png S3E13 Bam and Nelson charge at the rocks.png S3E13 Rocks broken away.png S3E13 Crusher jumping at the camera.png S3E13 Blaze, Stripes and animals come down a hill.png S3E13 Bunk races by the camera.png S3E13 Bam races by the camera.png S3E13 Crusher comes to some ancient columns.png S3E13 Crusher knocks over a column.png S3E13 Crusher knocks over another column.png S3E13 Column falls over.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes dodge the columns.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes jump at the camera.png To return to the Ready, Set, Roar! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries